


Rejecting Society

by Kapdixo



Series: Gay Delinquents [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: What the delinquents do is strictly platonic, no matter what anyone else says. Umeji is straight.
Relationships: Umeji Kizuguchi/Gaku Hikitsuri/Dairoku Surikizu/Hokuto Furukizu/Hayanari Tsumeato, Umeji Kizuguchi/Hayanari Tsumeato
Series: Gay Delinquents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rejecting Society

Umeji woke up with a start.

His eyes shot open with him momentarily forgetting where he was until he recognized the comforting warmth surrounding him, making him relax. It was in the arms of his best friends, at Hokuto’s house. He was safe here.

“Hey,” Hayanari whispered in his ear. “You drifted off for a while, dude. Dead to the world.”

That explained it. “How long?”

“Dunno. Honestly I did too, so who knows? It’s going to be dark outside soon.” He pointed to the window that casted golden light from the setting sun across their faces. “I’ve only been up for a little bit. Didn’t wanna wake the others.”

Umeji turned his head. Dairoku and Gaku were still asleep and holding each other tightly chest-to-chest while Hokuto’s nose appeared to be buried in Hayanari’s neck. All three of them looked so peaceful and happy. “Shit, I need to piss.” He squirmed in discomfort.

“Go ahead.” Hayanari nodded, patting Hokuto’s head. 

He slowly and carefully untangled an arm from around his shoulder (Hokuto’s?) so he could escape without rousing anyone on accident. After going to the bathroom he inserted himself back in to the far left edge. “You hungry or anything?”

“No, I’m good.” A small smile spread across his face. “I think I’m stuck here for the night, anyways.”

“True.” Umeji tugged at his collar in discomfort, only now noticing he had been soaked in sweat. “Sorry, I’m dying.” He pulled the yellow shirt over his head and tossed it in a wadded heap on the floor for him to deal with later.

Hayanari’s tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip. “No complaints here.“

“You’re so gay,” he snickered, settling in. Oh, the irony in his statement. Hokuto had called their cuddle sessions gay before. It’s not like he’d been wrong. Dairoku’s words seemed to echo in his mind as well. _Someday we need to talk about this, you know._

“And you’re thinking too hard again. I can practically hear your thoughts screaming from here.” 

Umeji frowned. “Hmph, then maybe you should mind your own damn business.” He really didn’t want to talk about this now, or ever, actually. Denial hadn’t failed him yet. 

“I care about you,” Hayanari blurted out. “I...you know we all care, right? We don’t want you to feel upset about things. You can tell us anything.“

Not everything. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” he challenged.

“Does what we do bother you?”

Hayanari’s face said it all; he hadn’t been expecting that. “Do our cuddle sessions bother me,” he echoed. “No. They’re like, the best thing to happen to me all week.” 

Thank god Umeji wasn’t alone in regards to feeling that. “Not even a little bit? Maybe the part where we’re all guys?”

“Attractive guys.” It was no secret he was quite comfortable with his sexuality and had no problem recognizing both men and women as aesthetically pleasing to the eye. “It bothers you, then. I thought you liked it.”

“I-I do! That doesn’t mean I don’t feel weird!” He most definitely wasn’t blushing from being called attractive. It was just the lighting. “Like I’m doing something wrong, you know? I shouldn’t enjoy this as much as I do!”

Hayanari was silent for a bit. “Why?”

“Why what?” Umeji jumped when he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “Wh-“

“Why shouldn’t you enjoy this as much as you do? Who said you can’t?”

His piercing blue eyes made it impossible for him to tear his gaze away, and he melted further into his touch. “I...” 

“You got a shit ton of internalized homophobia.” Hayanari was blunt in his delivery. “Society is the one who said you can’t, right? And don’t we go against society and its beliefs with our own way of thinking?”

Umeji hated how much he was making sense in that moment. He really did. In lieu of a verbal answer he just sighed, nuzzling into the younger boy’s neck like Hokuto was doing. He was scared, another thing he hated. He was scared of the feelings he had for the only people who really understood and knew him more than he knew himself. They did need to talk about this. It didn’t matter that he and Hayanari already had, since the others didn’t hear. It would have to happen again when they were all awake. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

Though, a small part of him was.


End file.
